


Shoes

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Irondad, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Shoes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, author is projecting onto Peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Peter needs to get new shoes but he can't find any small enough for him in the mens section. He almost starts crying from dysphoria. Good thing Tony is there to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you to my amazing Beta reader Aglo. You can find her at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo
> 
> TW: Gender Dysphoria. If this could be triggering please don't read.   
> Rated T for language

Peter felt like shit. His old tennis shoes were worn out. There were holes in the toes and the soles were almost falling off so he was looking online to find a new pair. The problem was he couldn't find any in his size. The smallest size any of the stores had were sevens while he was a six. It brought up all kinds of insecurities. This made him feel even worse. 

He had gotten top surgery a few months ago. Mr. Stark had helped him get it. He felt like he shouldn't be feeling so dysphoric because he had a flat chest. 

He was almost in tears when Mr. Stark came into his room. The man quickly picked up on the boy's mood.

“Hey Underoos. Whats up?” he asked

“Nothing”

“Peter I can tell somethings wrong” The billionaire sat next to Peter on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. “Looking at shoes huh?” the boy nodded “Is that what's stressing you out?” Peter hung his head. “Is it the price? I’ll pay for them.” the boy shook his head. “Whats up bud? I can’t help if you don’t tell me what's wrong”

“S stupid” 

“If it's effecting you this much it's not stupid kid.” Peter took a breath.

“I can never find any in my size! They don’t have size six mens shoes! It just reminds me that I’m not in the right body and that just makes me feel bad because I shouldn't be feeling dysphoric because of the top surgery and… Its just so stupid becaue it shouldn’t be a big deal!” Peter had slowly gotten louder as he spoke until he shouted the last words. 

“Oh Bambino. Thats not stupid. Just because you got top surgery doesn't mean you can't feel dysphoric. Your feelings are valid. Now, how about we go eat some ice cream and watch Star Trek. I’ll help you find shoes tomorrow. Ok?” Peter nodded and buried his head in his mentor's chest.

\--------------------

The next day Peter found three pairs of tennis shoes, in his size, sitting on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely me projecting on Peter. I wrote this while feeling extremely dysphoric about shoes. I had all the same feeling about dysphoria Peter had, and what Mr. Stark tells him in the story is what I wish someone would have told me.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! Comments and kudos are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
